Fireworks
by King in Yellow
Summary: There is nothing like a quiet Fourth of July followed by watching fireworks. Unfortunately for Kim's family this will be nothing like a quiet Fourth of July at the Middleton Fair Grounds - and not all the fireworks will be in the air. Best Enemies Series. Kasy and Sheki are fifteen and their little sister is seven.


I have less time to write these days. I obviously started this a month ago. Disclaimer: Disney owns all the Kim Possible characters. NoDrogs created the twins. I've modified the origin of the twins and added my own characters.

**Fireworks**

"Wake up," Kim ordered, giving Shego a gentle slap on the rear.

"Ten more minutes, Mom," the green woman mumbled, "don' wanna go to school."

"Very funny," Kim commented, putting a hand on her partner's hip and shaking her slightly. "You need to get moving."

Shego's hand darted out, catching Kim's wrist and jerking the younger woman down onto the bed, "If you really loved me," Shego smirked, "You'd seduce me out of bed."

Kim gave Shego a look of mock disgust, and a kiss. "You know I love you because of the things I put up with from you. You're the one who wants to go to the Middleton Fairgrounds early and stakeout a good spot."

"Last year you had us get there just before the fireworks. The good spots were all gone and we had a crappy view of the fireworks."

"So this year you'll be holding down a spot all day – in the heat."

"You'll love it. Scoped it out last week. Grill for the hot dogs, a picnic table, shade on one side and great view for the fireworks on the other."

"How far from the concessions?"

"Way too close. In the same state. I figure we won't see the girls until it gets dark."

"Speaking of the kids, you said have them there at eleven?"

"Yeah. Your folks will be there about ten-thirty with charcoal, buns, and condiments. Then-"

"Don't let Dad use rocket fuel to start the charcoal."

"I think he learned his lesson. If he hasn't your mom will stop him. Tim and Erin are supposed to get there with beer and soda around eleven. Joss and Junior should be there between eleven and eleven-thirty. Junior swears he's found soy dogs that don't taste like dirt – you're welcome to the pig dogs-"

"No kosher hot dogs?"

"Grilling two kinds will be enough of a pain without doing three. Anyway, Crandalls are bringing salad and dessert. I've got chips and plates while I hold the fort."

"Stoppables and Mankeys?"

"Mankeys are out of town. Hana and her folks probably won't get there until this evening."

"Anything I need to bring?"

"No, I... Extra sunscreen. We'll just relax today and maybe when we get back from the fireworks we can have our own fireworks in here."

* * *

At ten-thirty Jane was demanding to know why Kasy wasn't ready to leave. "Knock it off, flea, some of us want to look good for our public."

"We don't have that long," Jane shouted through the closed door. "I want to be there today."

At eleven-ten Kim, Sheki, and Jane waited impatiently in the kitchen for Kasy to appear.

"It's not a fashion show," Kim reminded her daughter when the older twin finally appeared, "it's a Fourth of July picnic."

"Everything is a fashion show for her," Sheki grumbled.

"We're late," Jane reminded her mother.

"And we need to pick up Francis on our way," Kim reminded them. "Car now."

"Shotgun," Kasy called.

"I called while we were waiting for you," Sheki told her sister.

* * *

"Remind me next year," Shego whispered to Kim during lunch , "three different kinds of hot dogs would have been better."

"Soy dogs tasted like dirt?"

"Plastic. I might have preferred the ones that tasted like dirt."

Conversation around the picnic table centered around the afternoon plans of the younger. Sheki mentioned that the Upperton High boy's soccer team would play the Middleton High soccer team at one of the fairground fields at two. Francis and Tommy Crandall decided to head in the direction of the fields in hopes of finding a pickup game they could play.

Jane, Junior, and Catlyn opted for the porta-amusement rides set up near the concession stands. "You go with them," Anne told her husband. She then turned to Cat and Jane, "Listen to your grandfather – and don't let him get into trouble." The two seven-year olds giggled.

"Can we take Junior's new squirt guns?" Jane asked.

"No," Joss told her. "You can try them later – but not when you're around the rides and concession stands."

"We'd be careful!"

"Later," Joss promised.

"That tone of voice makes the squirt guns sound dangerous," Anne commented.

"They might be," Wade said proudly. "They'll be his first patent when he gets a couple of the bugs worked out."

Sheki, Kasy, and Briana also opted to head to the soccer fields, but not to play. Sheki enjoyed soccer, but had not dressed to play – and Kasy was hoping to be noticed by a cute high school player – or maybe someone in the stands.

By two-thirty James Possible returned, exhausted, with his three charges – who drank some juice before grabbing the squirt guns.

"Be careful," Wade warned, "ambush someone or hit someone by accident and these get put away for a week, understood?"

As the three children left Tim complained to his parents, "You never let Jim and me run around like that."

"You and Jim were too dangerous," his mother reminded him.

"And those three aren't?"

"Cell phones with GPS make all the difference," Kim suggested.

"I had a deprived childhood," Tim intoned, "didn't get a cell phone 'til high school."

"Ha," Kim scoffed. "I didn't have a cell phone until college."

"You had the Kimmunicator," Wade reminded her, "that was way better than a cell phone."

"Well I didn't have a cell phone until I had a daughter in middle school," Anne told her children.

* * *

"Do you have the water bullets figured out yet?" Jane asked as the seven-year olds looked for an open area to test out the squirt guns.

"Water bullets?" Cat asked.

"No," Junior told Jane. To Cat he explained, "Right now there're two settings, you can either blast all the water out at once or set it on stream. I'd like to be able to fire something like big drops, five to ten grams, almost like a pellet."

"It's the pressure that's so neat," Jane explained trying to sound confident in her knowledge and hoping that Cat would believe the redhead knew more about the squirt guns than she actually did. "Pump it up and blast all the water at once – it's like being hit with a fist – hard. I'll bet you could cut a branch off a tree with a narrow stream of water and high pressure."

"That's scary," Cat objected.

"Water lasers have been used for cutting in industry for a long time," Junior explained. "I don't think it would be practical with these – I'm not trying to make a cutting tool. It wouldn't sustain an even pressure long enough for that to be practical."

"But you can put in a lot of pressure," Jane argued. She turned to Cat, "You could put in a lot of pressure, and then when you release all the water at once, WHAM! Like police could use it on rioters or something."

"How much pressure can you pump into one of these," Cat asked nervously.

"Probably more than we need for squirt guns," Junior admitted. "These were test models. Real squirt guns would need a pressure valve to make sure Jane doesn't go crazy. This is that alien material and really strong. I'm actually thinking it could be good for firemen. Make a really big one and put some chemical to put out fires in it. I think it would be great."

They squirted each other for several minutes, keeping the pressure low, and refilling their 'ammunition' at a water fountain. They also raised the pressure and competed to see who could send a water blast the farthest.

"These are amazing," Cat admitted.

"How come you always shoot farther than me," Jane demanded of Junior. "We put in the same pressure."

"I study trajectories," he explained.

"Trajectories?" Cat whispered.

"Some genius thing," Jane answered. "I don't know what it means either."

Eventually growing bored the trio headed for the soccer field.

* * *

At the site Shego had staked out for the fireworks the grill had cooled to where James Possible could clean it up, with Erin helping him. The other adults sat on lawn chairs and talked. Tim sipped a beer while he waited for his wife to finish helping his father, then they would head over to check out the concession stands with Joss and Wade.

"Trouble, incoming," Shego announced and pointed to Jane, Cat, and Junior running frantically in their direction.

"They'll ask for more money for cotton candy," Tim predicted.

"You don't run like that for cotton candy," Joss countered, "even at seven. They run like they're bein' chased. Maybe got a guilty conscience after 'em."

On reaching the adults Jane threw herself on Kim's lap, "Don't let get Kasy get me!"

Cat hugged her father and told Tim, "Me either."

Junior went to stand by his mom and dad as the Global Justice agent began the interrogation. "Why do you think Kasy is after you?"

"Does it have anything to do with the water pistols," Wade demanded.

"Yes," Cat answered.

"No," Jane insisted.

"Sort of," Junior suggest, "I mean, kind of, but-"

Shego cut to the chase, "What happened? First witness," she pointed at Cat. "You left here half an hour ago with water pistols and orders not to ambush anyone. Take it up to where Kasy comes into the story."

Cat related playing with the squirt guns to arriving at the soccer field and seeing the older girls sitting on the bleachers.

"Stop," Shego ordered and turned to Jane. "Second witness, do you want to contradict or expand anything in her testimony?"

"What?"

"Do you agree with her?"

"Yes."

"Good. Based on the fact you and Kasy have rap sheets a mile long I'm going to guess it was something between you and her rather something, oh, say between Briana and Cat. Right?"

"She started it!"

"The question was, is this something between you and Kasy?"

"Yes," Jane admitted.

"In your own words, please tell the jury, your version of what happened at the soccer field."

Steve Crandall laughed, "If you want to leave A.B.D. and Z. and come work for the D.A.'s office I'll hire you," he told Shego.

"Order in the court, another outburst like that and I'll have you flogged." She turned back to Jane, "Your version of what happened. And remember there are other witnesses."

"Kasy started it. Okay, we got there and they were down on the front row. We didn't even... Okay, Briana waved at us, she's nice. Sheki was really watching the high school game. And we were looking for a... Did I say the bleachers were in the sun and it was hot?"

"No, you didn't."

"Yeah, well the bleachers were in the sun and it was hot. So Cat... or maybe it was Junior, said there was a good spot to sit near the top. And I was saying we ought to go to the next field and see if Francis and Tommy were playing, and then Kasy asked me to squirt her."

Shego held up a hand, "Witness number three," she said to Junior, "do you have anything to add to the testimony so far?"

He hesitated slightly, "I'm not sure if Kasy asked Jane in particular to squirt her or any one of us. See, it was hot where she was sitting and-"

"And Junior said no, because his dad told him not to," Jane interrupted. Joss and Wade smiled. "And then, like, she didn't ask – she told one of us to squirt her. And Junior said no again, and then she got mad. She was calling us monkeys-"

"And fleas," Cat added.

Shego looked to Junior who nodded yes in confirmation. The green woman looked back at Jane, "Continue."

"And then she got up and started coming over, like she wanted to take one of the squirt guns away from us, and..."

"And that's when you shot her with the squirt gun?" Tim asked. Jane nodded.

Erin raised her hands in a 'what's the problem?" gesture. "Why do you think she's after you? You did what she asked?"

"Just how much pressure you have on that water pistol?" Joss asked, "An' what settin'?"

"I'm not sure how much pressure there was," Jane finished. "I had it so it all blasted out at once. It knocked her down... It knocked her blouse right off. It might have ripped it. That's when I turned around and ran."

"I think it ripped," Cat added. "Ripped and popped the buttons off. Kasy was trying to get up off the ground, and trying to hold her arms in front of her chest, and she was saying some really bad words-"

"Which she got from you, I'm certain," Kim said in an accusing tone to Shego.

"So, since Jane was running I turned and ran with her," Cat finished.

Junior concluded the testimony with, "And that appeared a prudent course of action, under the circumstances, so I ran too."

"Glad Kasy had the good sense not to chase you," Shego commented. "a wet topless teenager running across Middleton fairgrounds would reflect badly on her parents."

"Was Kasy all right?" Kim demanded.

"We ran away," Jane pointed out.

"Sheki or Briana would have called if there were a real problem," Alicia Crandall said to be reassuring.

"Kind of surprised Kasy hasn't called to ask for Jane's head on a stick," Shego commented.

Joss chuckled, "Probably wants to do it herself."

"Should I go offer Kasy the shirt off my back?" Tim offered.

Kim wanted to accept the offer, "Thanks, that-"

"Don't worry about it," Shego interrupted. "If there were a real problem she'd have called and asked. They figured something out."

"I'd still like for Tim to go check on them," Kim argued.

"He wanted to check out the concession area with Erin and Joss and Wade, remember? She's fine. And if she calls your Dad's recovered enough to handle things."

It was about forty minutes later when six teens sauntered to the picnic spot for sodas. Kasy, Sheki, and Briana were accompanied by three boys – two of them wearing Upperton high soccer jersey's while the final boy was bare-chested (although one suspected the Upperton jersey on Kasy might belong to him). "His name is Pyotr," Kasy said by way of introduction, patting her blonde hunk on the arm, "isn't he good-looking? And such a gentleman – he's a junior."

"So, are you mad at Jane?" Kim asked cautiously as the teens drank their sodas.

"Mad at Jane?" Kasy laughed musically. "Why should I be mad at Jane?"

"There was some story about a ripped blouse – although in the version of the story we heard the older sister might have been asking for it."

"A silly misunderstanding. It was an old blouse – nothing to be upset about. Oh, we're going over to buy funnel cakes for the guys for being so nice. I may watch the fireworks tonight with Pytor."

"Watching fireworks with Pytor is fine," Kim told her daughter. "But the two of you can watch them here with us."

"Mom!"

"Here. With parents. Clear?"

"Clear," Kasy grumbled.

As the teens walked towards the concession stands Pytor commented, "I am glad you forgave your sister. She seems like a cute kid."

"Forgave the monkey? What are you talking about?"

"You told your mom, it was an old blouse – a little misunderstanding."

"I told my mom what she wanted to hear. That was a new blouse. And even if it had been an old one I don't like it getting ripped off me."

"Sure stopped the game for a minute," the tall boy chuckled.

"It wasn't fun for me. So when there's no parent around I'll get her – and her little dog too."

"Dog? What did her dog do?"

Kasy sighed, "You're not from Kansas, are you? She doesn't have a dog."

"But you said-"

"I said there would be fireworks when there are no witnesses. Now, let's drop the monkey queen. Put your arm around me and look gorgeous where people can see us."

-The End-


End file.
